


kiss me in the doorway

by cinderlily



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6770713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/pseuds/cinderlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie had a problem. Well, actually, he had a lot of problems and it was probably silly that he was focusing on one of them but he was focusing on it so whatever. He had one <i>main</i> problem. </p><p>And that problem was currently drunkenly plastered to him, dancing so close that every inch of the front of their body was touching. </p><p>Okay, so Jamie had <i>two</i> main problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me in the doorway

**Author's Note:**

> So after literally throwing my heart and soul into the angst for a few weeks I decided I needed some cheesy in my life. Thus this was born. 
> 
> Title from "Make Out" By Julia Nunes. (It's impossible for me not to call her jaaaaaaa)

Jamie had a problem. Well, actually, he had a lot of problems and it was probably silly that he was focusing on one of them but he was focusing on it so whatever. He had one _main_ problem. 

And that problem was currently drunkenly plastered to him, dancing so close that every inch of the front of their body was touching. 

Okay, so Jamie had _two_ main problems. 

One, being Tyler freaking Seguin who had somehow decided it was time to dance and it was time to dance right up against him. Two being the fact that his pants were just tight enough that there was no way that Tyler couldn’t feel his raging erection against his stomach. 

Jamie wasn’t much of a dancer to begin with, but Tyler somehow had melded them together, an arm thrown over each of Jamie’s shoulders and moving them back and forth. He should stop them, naturally, push them apart and say something along the lines of how inappropriate this entire thing was but he had just enough tequila in his body to be reckless. 

Thank god they were just at Demers’ house and not at a club. He felt at very least confident that his teammates were smart enough to not let this leave the immediate group. He had to hope that that intelligence spread to any of the randoms that some of the guys brought, as he knew that the wives and girlfriends were smarter than that. 

Not that that would stop him, he guessed. Tyler was very tactile sober, so drunk he was basically made of hands. He played with the hair at the base of Jamie’s neck, rubbing the short hair and sending shivers down Jamie’s spine. He pressed his forehead to Jamie’s neck and Jamie let himself indulge in smelling the fancy as fuck shampoo Tyler thought was necessary for whatever reason. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. 

This wouldn’t be a problem, none of this, were it not for his friend’s proclivity to do this with anyone and everyone. He wasn’t dumb, he’d seen him do it before. He’d seen him on the dance floor with Brownie and he’d seen pictures of him with any number of girls and guys that floated up on the internet at random. 

This? Was Tyler being friendly. Not Tyler being all about Jamie, which was what Jamie kind of wanted. And by kind of he meant entirely, absolutely and with no question.

So he let himself indulge, let himself take the moments as the came while they danced to a _Drake_ song (oh God, how Canadian was he in this moment?). He hummed along to the song, cause he knew the words but he liked the way his body vibrating felt against Tyler’s. 

Tyler seemed to enjoy it as well. He could feel Tyler starting to hum the song too, his lips brushing against Jamie’s Adam’s apple. 

_Fuck_ , Jamie had to think about something not sex related in that moment. He started to name the Stanley cup winners from 1999 forward, starting of course with the Stars and moving on. He was just about at the Hurricanes when Tyler’s stopped brushing and actually started mouthing and okay. Not enough Stanley cups winners in the fucking world. 

He put his hands out and pressed, hard. Tyler looked startled as he stumbled backwards. 

“Sorry,” Jamie said, but realized it was pretty fucking loud so he tried again. “SORRY.” 

Then he turned his body and ran, like the six foot two chicken he was. He reached the doorway to Demer’s bedroom first and thankfully no one was _using_ it, so he walked in and kept going until he hit the largest freaking bathroom he thought was possible. 

“You throwing orgies in the fucking bathroom, Daddy?” he asked the freakishly large room. Nobody answered. 

He looked at himself in the mirror. He was sweaty and bright red, not that that shocked him. He had just been about to jizz in his pants for the first time since he was maybe seventeen. It was pathetic. He turned on one of the _three_ sinks, splashing cool water on his face and letting his body come down a little. 

After about thirty seconds the door opened and Jaime called over his shoulder, “It’s taken!” 

“Uh, I can see that?” 

Jamie closed his eyes. Fucking Tyler. Couldn’t he have found someone else to mount? He turned around and tried for an easy smile. 

“Oh hey, um. Sorry. Just… it was getting hot. In there. It was getting hot in there.” 

Tyler half smiled and sang. “ _So take off all your clothes._ ” 

Totally helpful, thanks Seguin. 

“Cute.” 

Tyler was walking forward, coming closer and closer like a freaking predator going after prey and Jamie put his hands up for defense. Tyler stopped mid-step. 

“Wait,” Tyler said, his voice a little cooler and a lot less slurred then the moment before. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, yeah,” he lied. “I just. Um. I’m going home.” 

Tyler straightened up and suddenly Jamie wondered if he was even a touch as drunk as Jamie had originally thought he was. He was just… he had had a beer in his hand when Jamie got there. Had given Jamie a shot of tequila to ‘catch him up’. Had kissed him on the cheek, had asked him to dance. 

Jamie had just… figured. 

“You… Are we on the same page?” Tyler asked, his ears and cheeks turning a slight pink like they did when he was embarrassed. “I thought…” 

“You thought?” 

“Well, you don’t dance… in general. When I asked and you said yes. I figured you knew what I meant.” 

Jamie blinked and looked at him, waiting for him to finish his thought. Tyler brushed a hand along the side of his neck. 

“You think I basically dry hump everyone?” 

“Me and the entirety of your instagram feed,” Jamie said before he really thought about it. 

Tyler frowned. “First of all, I was 20. That was half a decade ago. Who were you a half a decade ago?… Secondly… I mean. Your brother said you had a thing for me, I figured you knew I meant I wanted to _dance_.” 

The innuendo in the word dance _almost_ got him to ignore the other part of the sentence but not enough that he didn’t stop and say, “My fucking brother told you WHAT?” 

“Was he jerking my chain?” Tyler said, his voice anxious. “I’ll fucking kill him and Jason I swear to god…” 

Things started to slot into place. The way he was ‘accidentally’ told a later time than the party started. The smug look on his brother’s face when he caught sight of them on the dance floor. Demers playlist basically being a middle school dance playlist. 

He looked at Tyler, who looked flustered and anxious and a little bit like he **could** be in middle school, shyly shifting weight from one foot to the other. Jamie felt himself start to smile like a fool and he put his hands down and stepped forward. Tyler went to take a step back but Jamie grabbed him by the shoulders. 

“There are many reasons we can kill Jordie tomorrow, but he wasn’t jerking your chain,” he said and pressed his lips against Tyler’s. 

Tyler leaned in to it, his hands going back to resting on the back of Jamie’s neck. 

“So,” Tyler said slyly, as they pulled apart. “Want to dance?” 

“Hell yeah,” Jamie kissed him again, pushing him into the bedroom and down against the bed. He fit perfectly where he was supposed to everything felt awesome. 

He definitely had two less problems. ... Well one less problem and one in the process of being less of a problem. 

There was a knock at the door. 

“TAKEN!” They both yelled. 

The person tried to open it and Tyler smiled proudly. “I locked it.” 

They went back to kissing just in time to hear Jason’s voice scream. “AW, GROSS, DUDES NOT ON MY BED!” 

_kiss me in the doorway_  
_always on your way out_  
_i’m tryna make you stay_  
_so we can make out_  
_kiss me in the doorway_  
_always on your way out_  
_i’m tryna make you stay_  
_so we can make out_  
-make out by julia nunes 


End file.
